


I'll Protect You

by aristxs_achaixn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fear, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristxs_achaixn/pseuds/aristxs_achaixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is scared of thunderstorms, Will tries to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Protect You

BOOM!

A deep, hollow, explosion-like sound of thunder rumbled outside the Hades cabin made Nico shake from head to toe. Yes, Nico knew it was stupid -him being the son of the god of death- was still scared of lightning. He couldn’t help it, there was this terrifying thing about lightning. 

Nico turned to face Will’s chest and got closer to him, he kept pushing himself to Will until it was impossible to go further. He clung to Will, and held on to him like there was no tomorrow. Will seemed to become conscious of Nico holding on to him, and he got a little worried, Nico isn’t usually the touchy-feely type, nor the type who would hold on to you at night.

“Nico?” Will mumbled, moving away from Nico a little to face him. He looked at Nico and saw eyes that were wide open and filled with terror. Worry shot through Will’s veins immediately. “What’s wrong?” Will asked, worried. “I-it is thundering outside,” Nico said, obviously scared. Will looked at Nico like he was saying some really stupid joke, not sure if he should burst into laughter or stare blankly. “What?” Nico snapped, “Don’t you dare laugh at me,” he warned. “Laugh at you? No, I am just confused how -well the son of Hades is afraid of thunder.” Will tried to say with a straight face. 

Nico glared at Will, “Hey there, it’s okay, no need to be worried. I am here for you,” Will said soothingly, pulling him into a quick, soothing kiss, then engulfing him with a big embrace, wrapping his long, toned arms around Nico, causing him to be comforted instantly. 

“Sing,” Nico asked, and Will obeyed. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,” Will sang, and instantly felt a smack on his butt, earning an erupt of laughter from Will. Will knew that Nico despised that song. “Shut up,” Nico muttered against Will’s warm chest. 

Will sang Soldatino gently, running his fingers softly through Nico’s dark locks of hair. Soon enough, Nico drifted into sleep, and the last thing he heard was a soft “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song that was mentioned at the end -Soldatino- is a song written down by Paola Bennet especially for Nico. (Must listen!)


End file.
